


Whispers on the Wind

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [18]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, F/M, Filling in some more of Blizzard's plotholes because someone has to, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, forgive me I'm not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: When the Dark Portal was reopened for the first time in decades, the Sons of Lothar were rediscovered, except for two; the paladin Turalyon, and the ranger Alleria. No news has been heard of them since, just the vague notion they were fighting the Legion across the cosmos.But when Draggka recovers a legendary bow from a Legion prison world, she knows one person in particular who should see it.





	Whispers on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was written to fill in the plothole of 'why doesn't Khadgar recognise Alleria's bow, if he can recognise Garona's daggers?'
> 
> So I filled it in, as well as a few others along the way! I hope you enjoy it!

Thas’dorah, legacy of the Windrunners. A legendary bow of a legendary family, wielded last by Alleria Windrunner, lost when she was.

Until now.

Draggka traced her fingers over the bird detailing of the bow’s riser as she waited for the blacksmith to fix the new gashes in her armour, Spike resting over her feet. It was difficult to believe that she sat here, the new owner of an ancient, legendary weapon, and she’d been given permission to use it by Vereesa Windrunner herself.

The troll knew enough of the atrocity at Theramore to know Vereesa’s views on the Horde were understandably unkind, so the past hour of events were mostly unexpected. For her to not only ask for Draggka’s help, but to gift the troll the bow that was by rights hers...It was an honour Draggka wasn’t entirely sure she deserved. Or could repay.

She wasn’t about to look a gift raptor in the mouth though, so she was sat on the steps of the smithy, the bow resting on her lap as she got to know her new weapon. 

It had come with its own quiver (Draggka had thought it strange that the demons kept both together, but she wasn’t about to complain), which had a common and recognisable enchantment on it that allowed it to slowly replenish its arrows. It never removed the need for fletching or battlefield scavenging, but Draggka had always found it highly useful, especially in pitched battles, where every arrow counted. 

Thas’dorah may have been left to languish in the Legion’s hands, but it still looked good; with a bit of varnish, a new bowstring and plenty of practise, Draggka was sure the bow would be ready to go into battle in no time. It was...special, somehow. She could sense it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blacksmith calling her, and a quick handover of gold later, and the hunter was heading out once again, Spike by her side. As they made their way to the Violet Citadel (was it her imagination, or was she moving slightly faster?), she noted that the Horde were once again mingling in Dalaran’s streets, the news of the Kirin Tor’s return to neutrality having spread quickly once the Council had announced it. Whilst it felt a little strange to walk through the streets that had once been hostile to her almost a year ago, Draggka was glad to see it. She was already sneaking time away to speak to the magi’s new leader in private, without having to sneak through his city too.

To her relief, Draggka saw the archmage coming down the stairs as she entered the Citadel. A little more gingerly than usual, and leaning more on Atiesh, but his blue eyes flashed with life as he caught sight of her.

“Champion!” Khadgar cried, his deep voice booming through the empty room. “I was just going to look for you! I trust you survived the teleportation intact?”

“Yeah, I not be ending up in a wall or anyting.” The troll grinned, mindful of potential listening ears. “Ya recovered, or are ya...pushing it?” She frowned slightly at the idiom.

“Mostly!” He replied brightly. “I had a good enough nap. I can catch up on the rest of my sleep later.” A rough huff made him glance down to her companion. “No, I didn’t forget about you, Spike. Hello.” He smiled as the beast rumbled more contentedly.

“Khadgar,” Draggka spoke, returning his attention to her, “be dere a room dat we can be speaking privately in? I...have someting I tink ya should be seeing.”

The mage’s good humour faded as his eyes searched her for a moment, before he gave a quick nod.

“Yes, there’s a room just over here. Follow me.” He gestured, leading her to a small study, just tucked below the large stairs that lead up into the deeper sections of the Violet Citadel. It was fairly sparse, with only a simple desk and chair in the middle of the room, bookcases lining each of the walls and a glowing purple lamp hanging from the ceiling. It was tidy, though it didn’t look well-used.

A quick gesture shut the door behind them, and the troll sensed some magic being weaved behind her; probably one of the detection wards magi were so fond of using. Khadgar’s good humour had fully drained when she looked back to him, replaced instead by concern. “You had something to show me, Draggka?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Draggka reached around to unstrap the bow from her back, and as she brought it around into the light, Khadgar’s eyes widened.

“That’s, that’s Thas’dorah. Alleria’s bow!” He breathed, his eyes darting over the weapon and up to the hunter’s eyes. “Where did you find it? Did you find her? What happened?”

“I be finding it in a demon prison world, Niskara.” Draggka explained, holding the bow out for Khadgar to take, his touch reverent and almost afraid it would collapse into dust at any moment. “Alleria not be dere, but dere be evidence she escaped. Vereesa gotta tip dat it be where her sistah was, an’ she asked me fer help.” Draggka glanced away. “I...don’t know why, since I be Horde and all, but she did. And...she gave me Thas’dorah to be using as a weapon against da Legion. Until Alleria be found, I suppose.”

Khadgar said nothing for a moment, just holding the weapon in his hands. His gaze was far-away, but the troll knew he’d been listening to every word.

“...Anything about Turalyon?” He asked, softly.

“No. But Alleria were alive when she be escaping dat place, at least.” Another pause, and she ventured: “I thought it be best dat I told ya. She be an old friend of yours, yeah?”

“Yes.” He looked back up at her, a small smile on his face, although his eyes were sad. “Thank you for telling me. It...” He traced a finger over one of the bow’s long arms. “It’s good to know she is still out there...somewhere. And where she is, Turalyon will be, I’m sure. I hope.” Yet another pause, and the light in his blue eyes shifted from sad to an emotion Draggka could not identify (it looked a little like wonderment...and something else). “Th-thank you for telling me, Draggka,” he said. “I...I don’t think you know how much I appreciate this. You...you didn’t have to.”

“She be ya friend.” She replied, resting a hand on his forearm. “I only be sorry dat I can’t be giving ya an exact location. Or dem.”

“You’ve told me more than I’ve known about them in years, and I’m sure that’s the same for Vereesa too. You didn’t even know her. You didn’t have to...” He trailed off, and looked at the hunter, really looked at her, as if seeing her again for the first time.

“I woulda done nothing less.” She replied, a little confused by his words. Perhaps this was a human thing? “Wait, ya be able to scry, right? Woulda ya be able to find Alleria wit her bow?”

The archmage frowned thoughtfully.

“In theory, yes.” Magic filled his eyes, making his irises shimmer white-purple, and dancing over his fingers as he hovered his hand over the bow. “But finding things within the Nether is incredibly difficult, requiring enormous amounts of energy. And...” He grunted, blinking and waving away his magic. “And Thas’dorah appears to be full of the arcane, and...Hmm.” He turned it over in his hands. 

“Alleria never spoke much about her bow, except its name and that it was a legacy of the Windrunner family. But...whatever tree it was made from, it appears to drink in magical energy. Perhaps an effect of the Sunwell. As a result, scrying with it is very difficult, as it’s drawing my own magic into itself. No doubt this ability is the reason it is in such good condition for being left in the Legion’s possession.” Khadgar smiled, handing it back Draggka. “I think it and its latent powers will serve you very well against the Legion.”

Draggka looked it over, and sighed.

“Vereesa should have dis, not me. I don’t be deserving it,” she said.

“She wouldn’t have given Thas’dorah over to you if she didn’t acknowledge your skill.” Khadgar replied, stepping closer. “I confess, I wouldn’t have expected her to ask a member of the Horde for assistance, but she must have known your strength, respected your ability to do so.”

Draggka frowned slightly, recalling the high elf’s words to her.

_I have opposed the Horde. They have taken so much from me. Yet I have witnessed your deeds. I have seen you fight for Azeroth time and again. Despite the Purge. I do not like the Horde. But I can trust you to help me._

“She be saying dat...she could be trusting me to help her.” Draggka murmured. “But...I killed some of da Silver Covenant during da Purge. I don’t understand...”

Khadgar clasped his hands over hers.

“She sees who you truly are, Draggka, whether she wants to or not,” he said, eyes twinkling. “You are not ‘just a hunter’. You are a hero of Azeroth, and a capable one at that.” His hand moved to uncover the ring on her left hand, tracing his thumb over the ruby. “Why else did I choose you to forge this ring of power?” He chuckled as she blinked at him. “It wasn’t just because I had the stirrings of feelings for you, you know. I had your past reputation, a recommendation from an old Warchief, and a front row seat to your capabilities as we fled from the Iron Horde in Tanaan. I saw, as Vereesa has seen, a champion of Azeroth. A _hero_.” He tilted his head, glancing down at Thas’dorah. “I admit, it is...interesting to see Alleria’s bow in the hands of a troll, though I’m not sure she would appreciate it.”

“No. Besides, I only be using it ‘til she comes back, or she be found later.” Draggka shrugged. “If she don’t kill me fer usin’ it first.” 

“Perhaps.” Khadgar spoke, and a strange hardness formed over his face. “Though know I will not allow her to harm you. I will not allow it.” A blink, and the moment passed. “But until her return, Thas’dorah is not Alleria’s bow. It is yours, given to you by Vereesa to fight the Legion.” He smiled broadly, the corner of his eyes crinkling. “A fine bow for an even finer huntress.”

Draggka felt her face heat up with the compliment, even as her ears flattened at his terminology.

“Tank you. But I be a hunter, not huntress. I may have her bow, but I be a troll. Not an elf,” she said, ignoring the exasperated look Spike gave her.

“Ah, my mistake.” Khadgar apologised, but there was a mischievous glint to his eyes that suggested that he wasn’t being entirely sincere. “A shame. I have often thought of you as my beautiful, deadly huntress, destroying all who oppose her, stealing my heart, amongst other things.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making the troll roll her eyes, especially as Spike chuffed softly.

“Ya make me sound like a person from one of dose Steamy Romance books.” She snorted.

“Hmm, it does sound a little like that.” The mage mused, gently sliding an arm around her waist. “A hapless archmage, trapped and seduced by a wily troll hunter...”

“Ya better not be makin’ eyes at dat table, Khadgar!” Draggka exclaimed, prodding his nose. The mage’s eyes crossed for a moment before he grinned, his face scrunching up.

“I wasn’t until you mentioned it, dearest.” He grinned wickedly for a moment. “And whilst it’s a wonderful idea, it’s a little risky here. Not as soundproofed as the rest of the Citadel.”

“Soundproofed?” Draggka asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. We do try to keep spell practise and studying areas separate, but sound proofing and wards were woven into the walls to further reduce noise.” Khadgar explained. “It’s much easier to concentrate on getting your head around celestial mechanics when you’re not listening to someone trying to perfect their pyroblast.” A grin widened across his lips, and he lowered his head to her, as well as his voice. “That does mean, of course, no-one can hear if you have a lover in your quarters...”

Heat flashed into Draggka’s face, and she was very sure that she was blushing. It didn’t help that Spike chuffed with amusement at her condition. Again.

“I thought ya said dat dis place not be soundproofed!” She said crossly, and Khadgar chuckled.

“It is, but not as well as other places in the Citadel.” His voice dropped again. “So whilst I can’t have my way with you here, I can certainly tell you how much I want to have you, and how-”

“Stop it!” Draggka pushed Khadgar’s face away, her own face now a pretty mauve colour. “Haven't ya got work to be doing? Like finding out ‘bout da Pillars?”

“Ohh, you’re no fun!” The archmage pouted, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “But you have a point, alas.” His gaze was drawn by the ring. “Say, how is that working out for you here? Does its power on Draenor equal it here?”

“Yes an’ no.” Draggka glanced at it, holding her hand out for him to inspect. “It still be giving me power an’ strength, but not as much as I be feeling on Draenor. I guess ya have to be in dat world for it to be havin’ da best effect.”

“That makes sense.” Khadgar nodded. “The blessing of the elements in one realm would not hold as much power as the blessing of the elements on our world. I suppose the only things holding over is the power of the artifacts we used, and my own power.” He gave a little sigh-snort through his nose. “A pity. I had hoped perhaps it could have been a powerful enhancement to the fight against the Legion.”

“I bet we can be finding some powerful items on da Broken Isles.” Draggka smiled.

“I suppose you’re right. You adventurers always seem to make do.” A flash of an affectionate smile. “Anyway, I’m sure you have other business to be getting on with.”

“Yeah.” Draggka frowned slightly as she thought of the night elf who had contacted her. Something was certainly afoot with the mysterious woman, and she was sure there was more to her than just getting Vereesa’s courier in contact with the troll. “I tink so.”

Khadgar nodded sagely.

“In that case, I should let you go,” he said, leaning over to give Draggka a kiss on her cheek. ”Take care of yourself, my dear. Come back to me in one piece.”

“I will.” She returned the kiss, strapping Thas’dorah onto her back once more. “You keep safe too, Khadgar.”

“I always do, Champion.” He grinned, eyes twinkling. Draggka and Spike shared a look, Spike snorting derisively.

“Yeah, I believe dat when I see it.” The hunter muttered. “I be seeing ya again, Archmage.”

“Sometime soon.” Khadgar smiled, an achingly sweet expression, before he disappeared out of the door.

Spike rumbled softly, nuzzling into Draggka’s side and all but purring as she petted him.

“Alright den. Let’s see what dis Emmarel Shadewarden be wanting wit me.” Draggka said, peeking out from the study door to check the coast was clear before she headed out.

And again, it may have been her imagination, yet she felt her feet were a little lighter, and her strides just that little bit more easy. Almost as if she was running with the wind...


End file.
